Classification of complex motions from captured sensor data may be a complex and computationally costly procedure. While techniques exist for quantifying simple actions, such as step counting, more complex actions may still lack accuracy in quantification. Further, the quantification of simple actions may involve analyzing to a single number (e.g. a number of steps). Algorithms describing the quality of step or length of stride may use algorithms that may be power hungry, as much more data may be analyzed.